Marshall Lee's Side of the Story
by FlamePrincess14
Summary: A Fiolee in Marshall's point of view.
1. Wedding!

Marshall lee pov

Today I feel so light headed there's nothing to eat, someone's at the door, who could that be? I opened the door to see gum wad! "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked with a bummed out tone," I come on behalf of Fionna.", Gumball replied. "Why what's wrong? Why didn't she come? What's happened?" I responded panicky, "Gosh! Chill out Marshall!" It's nothing she just wanted to invite you to the wedding..." Gumball didn't get to finish before I flipped out, "she's getting MARRIED!? What the HELL? Why didn't I know she was even dating?" I was so dumbfound to the whole topic rapped up in the thought to realize, "No CAKE, you IDIOT!" Now he was yelling and Gumball doesn't yell... Then all of a sudden his face got really smiley, too smiley, *uh oh he knows! he knows, he knows! I fucked up, I fucked up big time!* "do you.." Before he finished I turned into a giant bat and threw him out.


	2. Ice Queen

Later I was wondering through the woods when I came across a battle; Fionna v.s Ice Queen. I wanted to but in and say fuck off Ice Queen, but no Fionna can help herself. I quickly hid behind I tree and watched silently. And of course as usual Fionna won and got engagement prince back to his kingdom. Afterward I went home and played my bass a little then decided to float over to Ice Queens icy fortress when I got there she was throwing ice bolts at a tied up Fionna...


	3. The fall

As soon as I got there ice queen looked over at me and froze me waist down so there was nothing other to do then turn into a giant bat, but she was prepared and threw Fionna at me, I didn't see it coming and didn't realize in that split second that it was Fionna and dodged her and almost went back to the battle but turned to get Fionna when I got to her she had already hit the ground. She was bleeding almost everywhere I didn't know what to do she was unconscious and I didn't know what to do! If she would wake up she would know what to do she was always smart like that. I started to fly up to go get help but, I couldn't leave her here so I picked her up and flew her to my house pulled out a lawn chair and sat her on it "oh man this is bad this is really bad," I whispered to myself. Then I went for help...


	4. The fight

First I decided not to go to the treehouse incase cake wasn't there I'd just be wasting time so I floated over to the candy kingdom in hopes he could help. Prince gumball got doctor Princess and soon this new information spread like a wild fire, speaking of wild fire Fionna's 'boyfriend' was by her side before I got home! Everyone was surrounding her looking up at me and asking what happened then shortly cake arrived she ran up to Fionna and made everyone back up and give her her space which I thought is what she needed, then cake turned to me, "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER? WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME?" She was pissed I got angry and fought back "I DIDNT TELL YOU BECAUSE I WASNT SURE YOU WERE HOME! NO ONE KNOWS IF YOU'LL BE THERE ANYMORE, YOUR ALWAYS WITH LORD MONOCHRONICORN!" She gave me a dirty look "AND IF IT WASNT FOR ME WHO KNOWS WHAT FURTHER ABUSE ICE QUEEN WOULD HAVE DONE, YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL!" I finished. She head hung low as I faintly heard her whisper "thanx". Then we all turned our heads as we heard a whimper, Fionna was awake and heard everything...


	5. Blushing

It wasn't a bad thing she heard our conversation along with everyone else it's just probably not the best thing to wake up to, even though as soon as her big blue eyes opened fp was right next to her, but on the other side of her was me. She looked at me "what happened?" She said calmly, "ice queen throw you out a window...", " and you saved me..." She stared at me,"what?" I asked, "hehe" did she just giggle?! Wtf...everyone was looking at her like she was crazy,"it's the Nitrous oxide, laughing gas" oh that explains a lot. Later everyone left after flame left I stopped Fionna, "hey do you need me to take you home since cake isn't here?"I asked then mumbled, " probably with Monochronicorn" "no I'm fine" she asked still a little giddy, "by the way thanks for saving me, and while I was unconscious I heard gumball's voice it said, "'I think marshal likes you...' Then I heard the fight between you and cake, but it was probably just a dream though, right?" I knew it that rat! I started to blush, ugh! I can't control it and because of that she'll know! Damn it! "Uhh yeah, you better get home it's getting late.." I said to her kind of shaky. "Are you...blushing?" She asked, I couldn't kick her out or say no, so I told her I have a fever, but of course that only made things worse,"oh glob, you need to lie down her lets go..." She tryed to pull my arm towards the house but I stopped her, "no, I'm fine really I can handle myself it's you I'm worried about" she looked at me and almost seemed as though she was going to kiss me, but instead collapsed...


	6. Cake vs ice queen

"FIONNA!" I was screaming, I need to calm down... Ok she can stay here I gently picked her up and put her in my bed, I slept on the couch... That morning I woke up really early, 5:00am, I'm NEVER gonna get back to sleep! I float silently upstairs, she's gone...SHES GONE?! I need to breathe maybe just maybe She also woke up early and went home, I knew she was gone, but I searched the house anyway...

Later on I went to wizard city to look at the guitars, "hey! Symonne? Hey come here!" She's hiding something I know it! So I decided while she's here distracted I'll go to her castle and get out before she gets back, so I flew over, through the window and saw a book...what the? I read it, it's a book about us but gender swamped! "Finn and Jake" was the last thing I said before I heard,"Gunter mommy is HOME!" Uh oh! I quickly went into 'the past' room I always felt at home there. You could hear everything she was doing! It was so annoying, she wouldn't shut up! Then a familiar voice came in still scratchy from yelling...cake, maybe she knows where Fionna... I was interrupted by her,"where is FIONNA?" I slowly quietly looked from behind the corner like a child, then cake looked over...caught.


End file.
